La Caja de Pandora
by Alhaja
Summary: Desde la era mitológica se le había encomendado una misión; "Proteger la caja que resguardaba los secretos de la humanidad". Pero su ambiciosa curiosidad la llevo a desobedecer aquella orden, abriendo así la caja que desparramaría desgracias por toda la tierra. Ésta es la historia de Pandora, la joven a la que solo Hades le concedería el perdón y una sagrada misión que cumplir.


**_La Caja de Pandora_**

 ** _La siguiente historia es un OneShot._**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 25 de enero del 2016_**

 ** _Genero: ¿Drama?_**

 ** _Palabras... mil y algo xD_**

 ** _Es mi primera historia publicada así que espero no sea tan mala y alguien llegue a disfrutarla. Ya saben... para perder el tiempo con gusto :D_**

 ** _DISCLIMER:_ _Seint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad del estúpido y sensual Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomé prestados porque me encantan._**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _La Caja de Pandora…_ ese era el nombre por el que se conocía la leyenda de Pandora, la mitológica joven de naturaleza rebelde e indómita que no tuvo reparo en transgredir las ordenen que se le fueron dadas.

Su curiosidad fue tal como la de un gato sin mencionar las consecuencias que sufrió al abrir la caja de los secretos que albergaba la humanidad. Dejando así desparramar todas las desgracias que se esparcieron por el mundo de los vivos, aquel asqueroso asqueroso al cual ella jamás perteneció.

Solo Hades, Dios del inframundo, tuvo clemencia de su alma, cautivado por su arrogancia, irreverencia y tenacidad, le encomendó una misión.

Tal y como motivada por su codiciosa curiosidad pudo abrir esa caja, ahora abriría la puerta hacia la victoria, la victoria sobre el dominio de la tierra, esa que ansiaba poseer desde que Zeus, el omnipotente Dios de los Dioses, prefirió a Athena por encima de él y lo condenó reinar al desolado mundo de las tinieblas.

Pandora era una sierva fiel y leal, siempre sumisa y solícita con su señor. A su vez era una guardiana implacable, feroz con quien está bajo su mando y sin la más mínima compasión con todo aquel que opusiera así fuese una palabra contra su amo. Poseía la terrible y lúgubre alma de un espectro. Hades hizo bien en llevarla consigo al inframundo y otorgarle su protección, pudo verlo en sus ojos, ella no pertenecía al mundo de la luz.

Así fue como le encomendó una sagrada misión: ser aquella que lideraría sus tropas, el ejército del Inframundo. Los 108 espectros de las estrellas malignas estarían bajo su total control. Y cuando el momento llegase, porque llegaría cada 200 años, regresaría al mundo de los humanos, encarnando el mismo cuerpo de aquella joven inocente que fue al inicio de los tiempos... y su curiosidad sería lo que la conduciría a buscar abrir nuevamente esa caja que desataría las más terribles catástrofes para toda la humanidad, aquella humanidad que ella jamás había tolerado. Y junto con el retorno del alma de su benevolente amo a la tierra, regresaría la conciencia de su deber, y tal y como hizo en el comienzo de los tiempos, esparciría la desgracia por el mundo.

Guiada por la firme convicción de servir a su Dios y la ambición que la regia, guió fervientemente a sus tropas hacia las batallas, clamando la sagrada sangre de Athena, más almas para poblar el Inframundo y nuevos caballeros para decorar Cosytus.

Con sus propias manos ponía a prueba a cada hombre en el ejército, su lealtad, su paciencia y su audacia. Ejercía todo su poder y castigaba sin compasión a todo aquel que no estampara su frente al suelo ante su presencia. Como representante de Hades en el infierno se le debía el mismo respeto que a él. Cuando hablaba, _de su garganta solo surgían palabras para profesar la voluntad del Dios de la muerte_ , decía ella misma todo el tiempo. Poseía un tempestuoso cosmos, aunque su apariencia era apacible, su carácter era temible y su belleza solo era comparable con el terror que ella inspiraba.

Cada alma en el inframundo desde el Río Aqueronte hasta Giudecca le temía, a la par que la respetaba. Cada generación era así, un ciclo, infinito y doloroso; tanto para ella, por llevar a cuestas la responsabilidad de la dura tarea que le fue encomendada como para sus súbditos del inframundo, por tener que soportarla.

Para ella, lo más terrible de sobrellevar eran los recuerdos de su vida como humana…

Cuando era consciente de su verdadera existencia con el despertar del alma de su amo, retomaba conciencia de su obligación y cuando eso ocurría, nunca recordaba cómo era que debía sentirse respecto a los estorbosos sentimientos que la sacudían de aquella infancia que podía recordar.

Se reprendía constantemente con que aquello que recordaba no era más que parte de una efímera vida prestada, que debía enterrarlo y no debía pesarle ningún caído en el mar de cadáveres que dejaba pasó en ofrenda a la resurrección de Hades y sus espectros en la Tierra.

 _"Todo aquello era necesario y justo lo que tenía que pasar"_ ,- se decía a sí misma en la soledad de sus pensamientos. " _No debía dolerle nadie, no debía pensar en nadie más que su señor, nada más que su Dios, Hades_."- Esas eran sus constantes aseveraciones, toda duda y evocación maldita la dejaban con una amarga sensación en todo su ser, una que se retorcía en su interior y le astillaba su ennegrecida alma.

Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerablemente humana y por ello mitigaba todas aquellas arcadas de incertidumbres y sentimentalismos con lo mejor que sabía hacer...

 _…Infligiendo su poder sobre otros._

Regresar como humanos era una prueba dura, pero necesaria para todos los que luchaban en las guerras santas. Así como los molestos guerreros de Athena volvían una y otra vez para encarnar su misión milenaria y proteger a su Diosa. Los espectros debían portar también cuerpos humanos, a los que se les prometía una vida eterna si luchaban por conseguir la victoria.

Aquellos seres ansiosos de saborear la inalcanzable inmortalidad que su señor les ofrecía en recompensa se inquietaban con demasiada facilidad. Era ese uno de los desafíos a los que debía enfrentarse Pandora. Cuidarse de los alzamientos, las dudas y la desobediencia. Por ello se encargaba ante cualquier cosa en adiestrar a sus perros más fieros, los tres jueces del infierno.

Hacerlos más fieles y feroces que el mismo Cerbero era una de sus principales tareas y de las que más gustosa se encargaba de ejecutar. Someter bajo su control aquellas poderosas musculaturas, esas imponentes armaduras y la abrumadora fuerza de sus cosmos, todo ello retorciéndose bajo su control, ya sea en castigo o en recompensa, era una de las más gratificantes tareas a las que se dedicaba cuando no tenía con ella a su señor Hades.

Doblegar sus voluntades y hacerlos obedecerla, la complacía enormemente, pues cada castigo que infligía, siempre era más duro que el anterior. Ser testigo de cómo sus mejores hombres lo soportaban estoicamente la extasiaba, la conducía a un frenesí de deleite y autosatisfacción que entonces, si estaba dispuesta, lo dejaba salir, recompensando aquel victorioso con su toque divino y desafiándolo así a la mayor prueba de todas… yacer en su cama, su sexo podía hacer perder la razón a cualquiera, había visto a espíritus consumirse por ella.

Si… sin duda llevar a cabo su misión era una muy ajetreada tarea, que ni el paso de los siglos ni su inmensa curiosidad, podría jamás aligerar. Todo ese poder en sus manos… eso era lo que su señor le había encargado proteger y eso era lo que ella haría, pues su destino era, sin duda alguna, estar por siempre junto a su amado Señor Hades.

Ella era la celadora de un poder inmenso y oscuro, ella era Pandora, la guardiana de la caja que traería la desgracia a ese insignificante mundo humano.


End file.
